


Broken pieces

by fire_underwater



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay Rights, Homophobia, Love, M/M, Recovery, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_underwater/pseuds/fire_underwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>now that the war is over, Nico di Angelo is feeling tossed aside and alone. he's not seeing much value in living. but there is one boy who is desperate to save him. can he change Nico's mind. can he save him from himself? is there anything left to save?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. water

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction on this site and I'm going to try and post as often as I can. please feel free t correct my bad grammar and spelling. this first chapter is kind of slow but it will get better I promise.  
> Review and opinions are amazing so please tell me what you think good or bad

It’s funny how when the world goes to shit everyone treats you different. Yeah, when you’re saving their asses you’re a hero. You’re the good guy. Everybody loves you.

But then after you’ve saved the world they go back to treating you like dirt. Then you’re just that weird kid again. The one who wares too much black and doesn’t talk enough. The creepy boy who turned someone into a ghost and talks to the dead.

That’s how it was for Nico di Angelo. The son of hades was used to being ignored though. No one needed him and he sure as hell didn’t need them either. He used to being alone and if that’s the way it stays why should he care? The only person who ever cared about him was Bianca and she died.  
Now it wasn’t like he didn’t love anyone. He loved a lot of people. He loved Hazel and Reyna. He’d give his life for Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Grover and Percy. But they didn’t need him. They wouldn’t miss him! Heck they hadn’t even noticed his disappearance from the bonfire tonight.  
But hey, it’s not like he cared, right?

At this moment Nico was sitting by the lake glowering at the water as it rippled against the shore. He hated the water for the longest time. It was a bitter reminder that Percy was out there and he would never be his. But that was old news. He really was over Percy and now the water was just what it looked like. Water. It was funny how much he used to over think things like that. But he’d grown a lot since the little boy who’d lost his sister all those years ago. Now he was the fearsome son of hades. A force to be reckoned with. 

Sighing heavily Nico hugged his legs resting his forehead on his knees. His lengthy dark brown hair creating a curtain surrounding his face.  
The truth was he felt empty. He was tired of being alone. Tiered of being hated. He was just... tiered. 

‘Long day?’ 

Nico jolted looking up and spinning around. Standing behind him was a lanky boy with mop top blond hair, wearing his bright orange camp half-blood shirt. His blue eyes seemed to be reflecting the water and even in the shadows of this dark night he seemed to glow. Even though Nico couldn’t see it in this lighting he was sure the boy was wearing his famous lopsided smile. 

‘What do you want Solace.’ Nico grumbled turning his attention back to the water.  
Will sauntered over to sit in the sand next to Nico. 

‘Why aren’t you at the camp fire with everyone else?’ the fair-haired boy enquired with a quirked brow. 

Nico shrugged not meeting Will’s eye. He didn’t know what to say. Will was strange. For one thing the son of Apollo was unusually kind. Then there was his annoying habit to always be capable of finding Nico’s hiding places. Plus he liked to lecture Nico about being health conscious and staying out of trouble as if he didn’t realise that Nico was trouble. 

This popular, handsome, smart guy shouldn’t even know Nico exists weather alone be this friendly to him. But Nico supposed he was this way with everyone. He was laid back and hospitable. It was his job to take care of people and he took his job seriously. 

‘Aren’t you cold?’ Will asked. ‘No.’ Nico lied. The wind coming of the water was freezing and as Nico was only wearing an old black t-shirt, he’d stolen from an outlet mall, he was actually very cold. ‘Nico you’re shivering.’ Will pointed out in an almost amused tone. 

Nico could only shrug again. He wanted Will to go away. He didn’t know how to act or how to carry a conversation. Most people would have given up by now but Will never gave up. Some people might find this trait endearing. The girls at camp sure did. Nico often found himself glaring at the bubbly idiots as they gushed over Will. 

Nico did not find Will endearing. He found him annoying, irritating and bothersome. But it was nice when Will would wave at him from across the dining hall or smile at him during archery or say hi to him when they walked by one another. Not that nico cared. Not at all. 

‘Maybe you should go back up to the fire.’ Will suggested. Nico huffed finally have had enough of Will fussing over him. ‘You’re only wearing a t-shirt as well. If you’re cold go back to the fire but I don’t want to go back up there.’ he snapped more harshly then he’d intended. 

For a moment Will looked taken aback by Nico barking at him but he quickly recovered, his smile returning. He always wore that stupid smile. What was there to smile about? Why was he always so god dam happy? ‘Don’t be such a grump Nico. Come back to the fire and socialise with your friends.’ Will ordered.  
‘I don’t have friends.’ Nico mumbled. Will rolled his eyes standing up and brushing stand off his pants. 

‘That’s a lie. That’s a ridicules lie. You have Jason and Piper.’ The blue eyed boy put his hands on his hips standing in front of nico blocking the Italians view of the water. ‘I don’t feel like third wheeling. Besides it’s not like I have anything to say to them.’ The boy spoke in a monotone voice hoping to deter Will from perusing this any further. 

But Will seemed as determined as ever when he huffed and stomped his foot. ‘Well you still have friends.’ He insisted. ‘Yeah?’ nico challenged standing up. ‘Who?’ 

Will hesitated for only a second. ‘Me, you moron.’ He crossed his arms not backing down. That, Nico had to admit, had thrown him off. Friends! Will considered them friends! Is that what they were? Friends. Nico didn’t have many of those so Will was a part of a small group. 

A triumphant grin crossed will’s face when he noticed Nico’s reaction to this. ‘Ha!’ he beamed. ‘I win, now get walking we have marshmallows to roast and war stories to share!’ he gave Nico his marching orders and pushed the son of hades in the direction of the fire.

Nico followed the blond without argument. It wasn’t worth it when Will always seemed to win.


	2. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Cecil are acting strange. Nico is looking for relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning. self-harm ahead.

When Nico and Will returned to the camp fire most people had already left to go to bed. Only a few people remained.

Clovis was asleep under a tree and the Stoll brothers were trying the hand in bowl of warm water trick on him. Piper was sitting with Jason and they were talking in hushed voices. Clarisse was throwing some left over food into the fire in what seemed to be an offering to her farther. 

Will smiled going over to be with Cecil who was roasting marshmallows. Nico just stood there not sure where to go. Should he sit with the lovebirds? No, Jason and Piper looked too close for comfort. 

Just as he was about to take a seat by himself, Will’s voice broke his thoughts. ‘Hey death boy, want a marshmallow?’ The blond asked waving the sickie white ball of sugar in his direction. The warm feeling Nico often got from Will’s acts of kindness fluttered inside of him. Swallowing them down he walked over to sit with the other boys. 

‘Hi Nico.’ Cecil greeted will a mouth full of marshmallows. Nico gave him a curt nod. It felt almost surreal for him to be hanging out by the camp fire with people his own age. There was no war. No threat. At this moment the world wasn’t ending and these two guys weren’t talking to him because they needed him to save their butts. They were just being friendly.

‘Marshmallow?’ Will held out a stick with the unroasted marshmallow on it. Nico frowned. ‘Aren’t you Mr Health conscious? Isn’t this like, bad for me or something?’ he asked excepting the stick any way. Will let out a chuckle. It was a warm welcoming sound that made Nico’s cheeks flush. Had he said something funny? He wasn’t very good at this people thing. ‘I don’t recommend eating them for every meal but you’ve got to learn to let lose every once in a while, Neeks.’ Will explained amusement shining in his sky blue yes. 

Nico nodded absentmindedly as he held the marshmallow over the flame. ‘I however do recommended eating them for every meal.’ Cecil piped up. Nico almost smiled. Almost. 

‘Curfew soon.’ Clarisse reminded everyone before she collected her things and set of down the hill heading for the Ares cabin. ‘It is late.’ Will agreed in a thoughtful tone. ‘Come on Will, what happened to letting lose?’ Cecil winged. ‘There’s a time for fun and a time for bed rest.’ Will remarked standing up. ‘And that means you,’ he looked pointedly at nico. ‘What?’ Nico asked. ‘It’s only been a month since the war and you still need as much rest as you can get. So head on back to your cabin, doctor’s orders.’ The blond had that annoying smile on his face as he said it.

Cecil’s laughter broke the boys staring contest as they looked in his direction. ‘Like you’re an actual doctor? Come on Will lighten up and leave him alone.’ The chestnut haired boy slung an arm over Nico’s shoulder his eyes challenging Will.

Nico sat there awkwardly. He wasn’t used to having people touch him and he wanted to push Cecil away but he wasn’t sure he should. His eyes hadn’t left Will who was now glaring at Cecil. ‘You go bed. Nico and I can hang out here.’ Cecil said raising his eyebrows as if expecting a certain reaction from the blond. Will fumed narrowing in his eyes at his friend. ‘Do you have to?’ He asked angrily.  
‘Well if you’re not going to. You said so yourself last night. Or have you forgotten our conversation already?’ Cecil asked looking equally as angry. 

Now Nico was confused. What the hades was going on and why did it appear to involve him. 

‘Nico come on you need your rest.’ Will turned his attention back to the confused Italian. ‘Or you could stay here,’ Cecil gave Nico’s shoulder a squeeze and said quite obviously looking a Will, ‘With me.’

Nico gulped finally pulling away from the son of Hermes and stood up. ‘I think I’ll go to bed.’ He said backing away. Cecil sighed but nodded not arguing. ‘Good. Come on Ni-’ ‘I can walk back on my own.’ Nico cut Will off mid-sentence and then turned on his heels to swiftly walk away from the group. 

Normal people were weird. Give him monsters any day at least then he knew what their intentions were. They wanted to kill him. But people? You never know what there angle is and he hates it. 

Making it inside his cabin he slammed the door closed. He’d had too much time around other people. They got him so nervous and jumpy. He didn’t know what was going on, he couldn’t read emotions and he hated the way the Cecil and Will were talking like he wasn’t there. 

Growling he slammed his fist into the wall. It hurt like hell but it got out most of his frustrations. Pain had a nice way of doing that. 

Yeah pain. Every now and again he needed a nice healthy dose of physical pain. He could focus on that instead of the emotional pain. Running his uninjured hand through his messy hair he reached over to the nightstand next to his bed and retrieved the pocket knife he stolen from a hardware store last year. 

With little, to no hesitation he ran the blade across his wrist hissing at the pain. It was a pleasant sting. He started cutting about two months after Bianca had died. It helped. And he didn’t know how to get along without it. It started as an outlet for his pain and it developed into a full-fledged addiction, he couldn’t make it without this release. It’s not like anyone ever questioned the scars. They lined his arms and blended in perfectly with the ones he’d gained in battle. He’d hurt himself for a lot of different reasons in the past, to defuse anger, to punish himself, to feel relief from emotional pain, to feel something when he’s feeling numb. 

And in the past it was his only option. He had to live so he could protect people. So he could fight in these pointless wars. So Hazel could live to see a better future and Percy could get his happy ending with Annabeth. But now, he had nothing left to fight for. 

Over the last month he’d been thinking about it. What was the fucking point? He’d done his job. He’d saved the world and once again no one needed him, no one wanted him and they’d all be better off if he was… dead. 

Yes dead. He could finally stop fighting. It’s not like the world really had a place for the son of death that was from a different time and place. 

So yeah, suicide had crossed his mind more than once, in fact it was a constant thought whispering at the back of his head. Perhaps he needed to do this the balance himself out. Yeah if he died the world would finally be appeased from Bianca death. 

His dark brown eyes stared down at the blood dripping from his wrist. He knew where the vain was. He’d only have to cut a little bit deeper. Gods it was tempting. To just pushing he knife into his skin and be done with all the fucking pain. 

And that’s just what he was about to do when a knock at his door startled him so much he dropped the knife and almost let out a yelp. ‘Nico,’ it was Will outside his door. ‘Nico can I come in? I feel like you’re mad at me now and I just want to tell you that that whole thing with me and Cecil it’s not about you. Not really.’ The blond called out. 

Nico was frozen like a dear in headlights. He glanced down at his bleeding wrist and acted fast. He pulled on his camp Jupiter hoodie. He opened the door just a peek and looked at Will who was shifting nervously from foot to foot. ‘What?’ Nico ask in a cold tone. He needed to push the ‘fuck off’ vibe without physically saying it because Solace was like a puppy and he didn’t want to hurt his feelings. 

‘Hey, umm. Sorry about before. Ceil and I were arguing earlier and, well it’s not important.’ Will explained. Nico got the sense that whatever this argument was about it was very important and was most likely about him. Despite how curious he was about the whole thing he really just wanted Will to go away.

‘Its fine, I don’t care.’ Nico lied casually about to close the door when Will lurched forward and grabbed his arm. Fuck! Nico’s blood ran cold and he stood frozen. ‘Nico you’re bleeding.’ Will stared wild-eyed at the blood that had soaked through the sleeve of the hoodie. ‘I-I’m fine.’ Nico stuttered trying and failing to pry his arm from Will’s grip. ‘Nico let me see.’ Will said. ‘No.’ Nico pulled away retreating further into the cabin. Will followed him once again grabbing his arm, this time he pulled up the sleeve. He gasped when he saw the bloody mess that was Nico’s right arm. ‘I-’ nico squeaked out not sure what to say. ‘Nico what did you do?’ Will ask tears, actual tears in the blonde’s eyes. 

Nico followed his first instinct which was to lie. ‘I didn’t. It’s just one of my werewolf scratches.’ He said. Will glared at him. ‘Don’t lie to me! I know what this is! Nico I’ve seen countless demigods give up like this! I’m not stupid! Why are you doing this? Why?’ Will was almost hysterical. Nico had never seen someone so worried for him. It made him angry. What right did he have to worry so much? They barely knew one another. ‘Just leave!’ he snapped pushing Will away. 

Stumbling backwards Will glared at him fiercely and then his angry melted away. ‘Nico please.’ He whispered. ‘Just come with me to the infirmary. Ill bandage your wrist.’ He said calmly. ‘Fuck off.’ Nico mumbled not meeting Will’s eyes. ‘Please.’ Will sounded so desperate. It was braking Nico. Grunting he gave up. ‘Fine! But no one finds out about this.’ He agreed. Will nodded leading Nico out and they walked in silence.

Once there Will banded Nico’s wrist without looking up once. ‘Done.’ He sighed backing away from the son of hades. Nico glanced at his freshly banged wrist. All the endorphins had left him and he was back to feeling numb. 

‘How long?’ the blond asked. ‘What?’ Nico frowned looking up at the blond. ‘How long have you been self-harming?’ he clarified. ‘Oh,’ nico mumbled. ‘Four years.’ The answer shocked even himself. Had it really been that long?

‘I’m sorry Nico. I’m not a very good friend.’ The blond sighed. ‘I should have paid more attention. I’m so sorry.’ He said. ‘Don’t.’ nico snapped shocking the blond. ‘Don’t for a second blame yourself. This has nothing to do with you.’ Nico hadn’t meant to be so defensive. ‘Still, I’m going to take better care of you from now on.’ Will promised. ‘I don’t need a hero.’ Nico muttered. ‘No, you need a friend.’ Will put a hand a Nico’s shoulder. 

‘Whatever.’ The Italian sighed. ‘Just don’t tell anyone about... You know.’ Nico looked down at his wrist. ‘I don’t think I could put up with Jason mothering me.’ Will gave Nico that lopsided smile he’d come accustom to. ‘I won’t tell anyone as long as you tell me when you need support.’ Will draped and arm over Nico’s shoulder and the two walked out of the infirmary. Nico had made no promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review :)


	3. story for Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a look into Will's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look who finally updated. thank you all for the positive reviews this chapter is not going to be as angsty but a storm is coming

‘Nico! Nico, hey Nico!’ 

Nico di Angelo put his face in his hands because he was flushed red with embarrassment. Jason was on the other side of the field running towards him waving excitedly. People were staring. Didn’t this big blond idiot have any sense of decorum? 

‘Nico! I’ve been looking everywhere for you little man.’ Jason was trying to catch his breath as he reached the sword fighting arena wear Nico had been training. 

‘Why?’ Nico questioned. What could he have done now? Since Will caught him self-harming two days ago he’d pretty much stayed under the radar. 

‘We’ve got mail!’ Jason held out the opened envelope proudly. Nico frowned curiously and snatched it from Jason’s hands. Who would send the son of hades mail? He didn’t know enough people to have them sending him mail. After an encouraging nudge from Jason he removed the letter from the envelope. It was from Percy. 

There was once a time when Nico’s stomach would have done back flips at the thought of Percy Jackson sending him a letter. But now he felt… nothing. He didn’t know if he should be happy because as the days went on he was really realising that his crush on Percy had passed, or if he should be scared because as the days passed he was becoming more and more numb to his emotions. 

Jason was staring down at him with that stupid grin and Nico realised he was waiting a reply. In typical fashion the younger demigod critiqued the situation. ‘Why didn’t he just iris message us?’ Nico asked still oddly surprised by the fact he’d bothered to remember him at all. 

Jason smiled sheepishly. ‘Percy and I kind of have this cool idea with being pen pals. I’ve never had one before and he told me about how he had on in school a few years ago. It sounded really cool and I like writing letters, I feel really good when I read one on my own or finish writing one. It’s like I don’t even have dyslexia.’ The son of Jupiter explained wistfully. Nico rolled his eyes. Jason was such a sappy dork. 

But he wouldn’t put his friend down for feeling proud about this. Nico could barely read at all and Jason had been passing letters between camps. Any half-blood would be impressed by that.

‘Well come on read it!’ the taller boy said. Nico blinked down at the paper gulping nervously. Now when I say Nico could barely read I mean he can’t read. The words were like moosh. Like someone had thrown a bunch of letters on the paper. Now it was a fact that the majority of demigods had dyslexia but Nico had yet the meet another one that was completely illiterate like him. He didn’t understand why he always had to be so different. He could blame it on a lot of things like the fact that he was from a different time but... Hazel didn’t even have dyslexia. So as always the nagging voice in the back of his head liked to say he was just stupid. And like always he believed it. 

‘Go on.’ Jason tapped the paper in Nico’s shaky hands. ‘Umm, you read it.’ Nico gave the paper back staring at his feet unable to bring himself to look up.

Jason only shrugged not picking up on Nico’s nervous and defeated demeanour. He cleared his throat and began doing a bad impression of Percy’s New Yorker ascent. ‘Dear Nico and Jason. Hope things are well at camp. Hazel wants you guys to visit soon and Reyna is trying to convince the legion to allow it. Tell Chiron and Grover I said hi! Love you guys. Percy.’ 

Nico smiled at these words. It was nice to know he was being thought of. Even if these people were miles away. Even if Percy could only right a short letter it was still nice.

‘Oh my gods. Do my eyes deceive me? Death boy is actually smiling!’ Nico looked up to see Will Solace had wondered over. ‘Shut up.’ Nico huffed crossing his arms over his chest. How the fuck did Solace always manage to find him during the day. Jason chuckled patting nico on the shoulder. ‘Hey take care of him for a while, Will. I’ve got to go show Grover this, see ya guys.’ The son of Jupiter jogged off waving as he left. 

‘You should smile more often. It’s cute.’ Will commented with a cheeky grin. Nico was sure his entire face was red with embracement. He punch Will’s shoulder harder then he’d intended to and to blond winced. Nico didn’t even care, the sun child deserved it for embarrassing him. 

‘Ouch dude!’ Solace winged rubbing his arm. ‘Well don’t be a dick.’ Nico shrugged. ‘I said your smile was cute! Where I come from that’s a complement.’ Will said throwing his arms in there air.

A thought struck the son of hades at that moment and he couldn’t stop it from coming out. ‘And where is it exactly you come from?’ Nico had only the realised that he didn’t really know anything about Will’s past or life before he knew he was a demigod. He was curious to be honest. Most people came with interesting stories though his story had made a few jaws drop in the past. 

‘Tell me about your life.’ Nico prompted as the boys walked over to sit on the bleaches surrounding the arena where the rest on the sword fighting class continued to train not even glancing at the boys. ‘You wanna know about me? I’m not very interesting.’ Will said sheepishly. Nico rolled his eyes. ‘Just talk before I change my mind.’ He said. Will sighed nodding. 

‘Ok so you know how my dad takes the form of a seventeen year old.’ Will began. ‘Well my mother was only sixteen when they met. So she was a single teenaged mom who was kicked out of home and living on the streets of California.’ 

‘That’s rough.’ Was all nico could say. It was a well-known fact that Demigods had bad lives with sad stories and sticky endings. But he had never really thought about the parents of these demigods. Sure his mother had died because of him and Bianca but he’d never really thought of her as a normal person before that. But thinking back to old legends and even just stories from other campers it became evident to him that the parents had it almost as rough as the kids.

‘Yeah well just before I was born my dad came back to her. Explained who he was and the world she was now a part of. Naturally she didn’t believe him. I mean would you?’ Will asked sceptically. Nico quirked a brow at him. Nico would believe almost any unbelievable fact because who was he to judge. He shouldn’t even be alive. ‘I’m from the 1940’s.’ he reminded the blue eyed boy.

‘Right.’ Will remembered chuckling. ‘Well normal people wouldn’t have believed the rambling seventeen year old calling himself a god.’ Will explained. ‘So my mother was living in a homeless shelter when she gave birth to me. The state took me off of her and I was raised in foster care until I was eight.’ 

Nico was actually shocked about that. Will just seemed so… normal. The kind of normal that grows up in a nuclear family who lives in a colder sac and rides his bike to school. All that stereotypical crap.

But that was a stupid way to think. No half-blood was normal. 

‘What happened when you were eight?’ the brunet finally worked up the courage to ask. ‘First monster attack.’ Will smirked as if reliving a fond memory. ‘How did that go?’ Nico asked curiously. 

‘My foster parent at the time, was taking me and this other kid she was fostering to church. She was very religious and forced it onto us. It’s not like I don’t respect religious people, it just was never for me. She made me were a cross around my neck and everything. Anyway, a Kindly One attack me before we got through the church doors. Apparently the mist mad her see devil or something, which I guess isn’t that different from a normal Kindly Ones appearance. So while she was holding up a cross praying to god to save us, I just sort of acted.’ Will was getting more exited at the memory as he spoke. 

‘I’m not a violent person. I don’t like fighting but battle instincts are battle instincts and I couldn’t ignore them.’ He said. ‘So how’d you win?’ Nico asked now on the edge of his seat. Will gave him that annoying lopsided smile. ‘I just reached for an arrow. I’m not sure how I knew it would be there but… the quiver had appeared on my back and the bow was in my hands.’ Will explained this in a mystified way. 

‘That’s a far braver story then mine. When my mother died all I did was cry and have my memories taken from me.’ Nico chuckled almost bitterly. Will rolled his eyes sighing.   
Anyway after that a satyr brought me to camp and the rest is history.’ Will smiled. ‘That was the first time I had ever done anything special. It was so cool. My dad was a god. What eight year old orphan hasn’t dreamed of having super cool parents like that! I mean sure my dad’s a bit of a dope but I was eight and exited.’ 

Nico resisted the urge to smile again. It was a cute story. He imagined eight year old Will being claimed and freaking out about how awesome it was. But that reminded him of himself at ten years old when he’d met Percy so he pushed the idea out of his head. ‘So they just brought you to camp and you never looked back?’ he asked.

Will’s smile faltered. ‘Actually… before the titan war really got bad I went to see my mother.’ He explained looking at his feet with a familiar expression. It was the one Nico wore so often that smiling felt weird. He didn’t like this look on Will. It seemed wrong on him, almost corrupt. 

‘Really? How did it go?’ Nico asked but just from that sad look in Will’s eyes he could tell it hadn’t gone well.

‘I got back to California and she was living in an apartment in Anaheim. She was so excited to see me and I was so happy to see her. We hugged and she invited me in and told me how her life had been going since id been taken from her. That she’d looked for me lots of times but was always denied visiting rights. She told me I always had a home waiting with her if I wanted it.’ He hesitated before continuing. 

‘Then she asked me where I’d been and what I’d been doing all those years... I had to explain to her about my life as a half-blood. She was shocked a first. That dad had been telling the truth. At first I was sure she thought I was crazy too. That I’d inherited the same mental illness as my farther or something but after I showed her my power she had to believe.’ He sighed rubbing his neck. Nick tilted his head. ‘What powers did you show her?’ he asked.

Will smiled as if glad Nico had asked. Taking wills wrist in his hand he pressed his thumb to one of Nico’s fresher scars and began to quietly sing in a hem in ancient Greek. Nico’s wrist tingled and he felt that same rush of endorphins he got when cutting his wrist. When will pulled away to scar was no longer red and irritated. It was a faded white line like the older healed scars on his arms.

Nico gulped. ‘That’s…cool.’ He murmured examining his wrist. ‘I can also curse you to only speak in rhymes so don’t piss me off.’ Will beamed proudly. Nico once again lushed back a smile. ‘Just finish your story Solace.’

‘Well once I proved I wasn’t nuts, she hugged me and apologised for not being there and not believing. She told me she was proud to a son as special as me. I thought I’d finally have a real parent in my life. Someone to visit me and stuff.’ He sounded sad as he told this part of the tale.

‘What happened?’ Nico asked quietly. ‘I told her something about myself and she wasn’t ok with it.’ Will said vaguely. ‘She told me to get out. That I was no son of hers! I don’t care though, I don’t need her. I have my brothers and sisters and sometimes my dad.’ Will sighed hiding any emotion. 

‘What did you tell her that made her turn you away? I mean she expected you as a half-blood?’ Nico asked. ‘I’m not going to tell you. Not yet.’ Will told him patting his shoulder. Nico shrugged nodding carefully. That was reasonable enough he supposed they were still getting to know one another. 

‘What about you? I’ve heard the stories of course. Son of hades from the 1940’s. But I want to hear it from you. Tell me everything!’ Will’s smile had returned in all its glory. Nico rolled his eyes looking away. 

‘I was born it Italy.’ He said. ‘Can you speak Italian?’ will asked excitedly. ‘Yes but not much. I don’t really remember a lot.’ Nico shrugged. ‘Speak!’ will practically shouted. Rolling his eyes Nico cleared his throat. ‘Sei così irritante. Non so il motivo per cui ho messo su con voi. ma tu sei carino.’ He said smirking. 

‘oh its so cool. What did you say?’ will asked. ‘Wouldn't you like to know.’ Nico grinned standing up and walking back down the train some more. ‘Di Angelo! What did yiu say!’ Will cased after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even check my spelling before posting so don't judge but feel free to correct me


	4. capture the flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico doesn't play capture the flag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay finally updating. though that might slowing down now that I'll be back at school sorry ill try to get a few chapter in

The armour was too big. It hung loosely on Nico even though Jason had tightened the straps on his chest plate as far as they would go. If anything this was a startling realisation of just how thin he’d gotten. 

‘Someone looks handsome and slightly awkward.’ 

Nico looked up. Cecil was sauntering over, his armour fitting his slim frame perfectly. ‘How you doing Nico? Ready to capture that flag?’ Cecil was starching now not even looking as Nico spoke. ‘I don’t really like capture the flag.’ Nico admitted sliding his sword into the scabbard on his hip.

Cecil chuckled. ‘Yeah but you don’t like anything.’ He pointed out. ‘That’s not true!’ Nico huffed at the son of Hermes who smirked. ‘Yeah I guess you’re right. I mean you like Will.’ He said.

Nico was positive his entire face had gone red. ‘W-what!’ he sputtered nervously. ‘Nothing.’ Cecil seemed so proud of the reaction he’d gotten out of the boy. ‘I’ll see during the game.’ Still frozen where he stood Nico watched Cecil jog of.

Had that rat just implied that Nico liked Will? No he hadn’t implied it he’d out right said it. 

Well it wasn’t true. It wasn’t! Nico just wanted to be friends. Yeah… it wasn’t like he thought about the blond all the time, or that he actually trusted him, or loved the goofy smile. He did not like Will. He just… liked him.

There it was. Nico had just dropped like a rock, falling into another crush. Gods he was so stupid. How many other people besides Cecil had seen him look at Will like that. Was he being too obvious? Could people tell he was gay? 

He hoped not. He couldn’t take it I’d anyone found out. Life was horrible enough without everyone knowing he was, you know. 

And poor Will. He didn’t deserve to have some creepy guy crushing on him. The last thing nico wanted to do was embarrass Will. 

‘I’m a freak.’ He muttered running a hand through his hair. He couldn’t stay there any longer. This is why he’d never stayed in one place he just made things difficult. 

Removing is armour he left the battle field and practically sprinted across camp, headed for the hades cabin. 

But the fates hated him so instead of making it there unnoticed he ran headfirst into Will Solace. ‘In a hurry, Nico?’ Will chuckled dusting himself off. Nico panted, staying where he was on the ground starring up wide eyed at the very person he was trying to run away from.

Will’s smile fell when he noticed the panicked look on Nico’s face. ‘Hey, what’s wrong?’ he asked he eyes brows knitted with concerned. ‘I,’ Nico squeaked not knowing what to do. ‘Nico breathe I think your having a panic attack.’ Will was the one that sounded panicked as squatted down to be eye level with the hyperventilating Nico.

Will was only making things worse the closer he got. What if someone saw? What would they think? They’d treat Will badly if they knew nico liked him. He was so selfish. Nico wanted to leave. To stop burdening Will, right now. 

Will put a hand on Nico chest and the boy jumped back away as if it had burned. ‘Don’t touch me.’ Nico hissed. Why didn’t he understand that Nico was getting too attached? The nicer he was the worse things would be. 

But Will looked hurt. ‘I’m sorry, I just want to help.’ He almost whispered. ‘You can’t help!’ Nico was losing it. He could feel tears prickling at his eyes. How had things gone so wrong so fast? ‘

‘You’re the problem.’ The words had left Nico’s mouth without his connect. Will looked shattered. Like Nico had thrown a dagger at him. ‘I-I’m sorry.’ He mumbled backing away. ‘I didn’t mean to- I shouldn’t have- I just- I’m sorry. I didn’t want to scare you off.’ Will looked so hurt, but still so concerned at the same time. 

Nico had lost all control of his emotions by the time the tears started to fall down his cheeks. ‘I’m sorry.’ He whispered. That’s when will, surged forward and wrapped his arms around Nico in a tight hug. Nico stood stiff in his arms not knowing how to react. He eventually gave in and hugged will back. Soaking up the comfort and crying onto Will’s shoulder 

‘It’s ok.’ Will soothed. ‘I know you’re going through hard time. But I’m here for you.’ The blond cooed sweet nothings for what must have only been a few moments but felt like hours to Nico.

‘Come on. Let’s get you back to your cabin. It getting late and I need to be at the infirmary for the after math of capture the flag.’ Will pulled out of the hug. Nico rubbed at his eyes. He was nerves because he really didn’t want to go back to his cabin. He wanted to stay with Will. The nagging voice in the back of his head always disappeared when they were together.

But even now he knew he shouldn’t get to close to him because people would figure out about his crush. Cecil had. Other would too. But at this moment he was post panic attack and if he was left alone in his dark empty cabin he was sure to pick up the blade. At the moment he just wanted Will. He was in too deep.

But he asked anyway. ‘Can I just come and sit with you in the infirmary?’ His voice was shaky and he hated sounding so weak. But the way Will smiled at him made that skeletal butterfly feeling in his tummy return and suddenly, just for that moment, didn’t regret his feelings. 

‘Of course. Come on.’ Nico let will lead the way. He was walking away from his cabin. He chose will over the blade. This was a start. 

~

Nico had spent the rest of the day in the infirmary. He curled himself up in an empty chair in the corner and watched Will work on patients. Most of which had come straight from the capture the flag game. 

‘Man I hate those games almost as much as I hate the rock wall. It’s a lot of work healing this knuckleheads.’ Will was removing his scrubs. ‘Sorry I know it must have been boring watching me lecture a bunch of kids on how not to get daggers stuck in their arms.’ He chuckled washing his hands I the nearby sink. ‘No I don’t mind.’ Nico sighed truthfully. He enjoyed watching Will heal. Every now and again he would sing and Nico could close his eyes and imagen he was singing to him.

Oh goods e was in too deep! Nico never thought of sappy stuff like that. 

‘Hey you look starved, we should eat.’ Will prompted. ‘Umm sure.’ Nico stood up stretching. They walked to the dining hall in comfortable silence. Nico liked that Will would never pressure him into talking. He respected it wasn’t something that came easy to him. 

‘He Nico where were you? We won!’ Jason called from the Zeus table holding up the blue flag proudly. Nico rolled his eyes going with Will to collect his food. 

‘You need more than that.’ Will said stacking some additional vegetables onto Nico’s plate. ‘I’m not hungry.’ Nico huffed tempted to push the excess food off his platter but one look from Will informed him that would be a bad idea. 

Sighing he took the dish and headed for the Hades table where he would sit alone. Only Will was following him. He sat, and Will sat too. ‘What are you doing?’ he asked in a hushed voice because he didn’t want to draw attention to himself in the crowed dining area. 

‘I’m eating.’ Will said as if it were obvious. ‘You can’t sit here. It’s against the rules.’ Nico informed the blond who smiled at him. ‘Please, those harpies don’t scare me.’ He chuckled taking a bite a bite of a strawberry. ‘Besides no one will even notice if you don’t draw attention to it.’ 

Nico was still sceptical. He didn’t want to get Will in trouble. ‘So cabin inspections are tomorrow. How’s yours looking?’ The son of Apollo asked casually. Nico groaned. ‘Terrible. The whole place is a mess.’ ‘Really? You know you’ll get stuck on dishes duty if yours is the dirtiest?’ Will said. ‘Thanks for reminding me.’ Nico muttered.  
‘Look tomorrow after my cabins inspection ill come and help you clean up. It’s not fair that you have to do it on your own.’ Will offered his help so freely. Nico couldn’t afford to turn his offer down or he’d end up cleaning the entire camps dishes on his own. ‘Yeah ok.’ He agreed. 

Will beamed that famous smile. But Nico’s attention was on the harpie currently slaking there way. ‘Will go.’ Nico warned. The blond glanced over his shoulder. ‘di immortals.’ He yelped dashing over to table seven. 

He glanced back at nico over his shoulder every now and again. Probably just making sure he was eating. Will cared about stuff like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review! the more you review the more I write


	5. nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally updated this sorry for the wait. but I'm happy with this chapter

 

It was dark and Nico was alone.

 

The air smelled of sulphur and burned his throat as he breathed it in. The ground was made of broken glass and stung at his bare feet. All around him shadows were closing in, the thundering growls of nearby monster shaking the ground.

 

He was in Tartarus.

 

Tears fell ran down his cheeks. ‘Help!’ he screamed, panic filling him. He couldn’t be back here. He’d made it out they’d won the war! Or did they? Was that a dream? He really had been here the entire time.

 

‘No.’ he whispered in fear.

 

‘Brother.’ The sweet calming voice of Bianca floated through the air. ‘Brother you let me die.’ The young child of hades walked out of the shadows and into Nico’s view. ‘You should have died. Not me.’ Bianca hissed, venom in her voice.

 

Nico gulped back as sob falling to his knees ignoring the pain from landing on broken glass. ‘I know!’ he wailed. ‘I know it should have been me.’ Tears trickled down his cheeks.

 

‘Yes you should have.’ The voice had changed. Nico looked up.it was hazel now glaring down at him. ‘H-Hazel.’ He sobbed. ‘Why did you bring me back? Why did you bring me back into another war torn world! You’re selfish! You used me to replace your sister!’ she screamed at him.

 

‘I’m sorry.’ Nico whispered looking down. ‘Isn’t he pathetic?’ Annabeth’s voice giggled almost maniacally. Nico found the strength to look at up. Percy and Annabeth stood before him arms wrapped around one another.

 

‘Yes he is. Little freak.’ Percy sneered. ‘He actually thinks he has a chance with you!’ Annabeth cackled. ‘What is he compared to anyone me? So weak. What is he compared to the true heroes of Olympus?’ Percy captured Annabeth’s lips with his own and Nico had to look away.

 

‘You’re fading.’ Whispered a new voice. Nico didn’t dare to look up. What fresh face, fresh hell would call him out now? ‘Nico.’ The voice spoke louder. The son of hades shook his head unwilling to respond. He closed his eyes and covered his ears. Let this end. ‘Nico you’re fading away!’ it called to him. This voice didn’t sound cruel, it sounded worried. But he could take the chance. He pulle3d at his hair sobbing; ‘let this end!’ over and over again.

 

‘Nico please wake up.’

 

His eyes sprung open and he awoke in a cold sweat panting. He could feel the tears currently dripping down his face. He took him few minutes to remember where he was and collect his thoughts. He’d just had another heart stopping nightmare but now he was back in the hades cabin.

 

That’s when he finally saw who the final voice in his nightmare had belonged to. It was Will. The blond was knelling next to his bed, his eyes wide, his face so pale it rivalled Nico’s. He looked terrified, like he’d seen a ghost.

 

Nico’s eye trailed down to where Will’s hand was resting in his own. Or rather through his own. Nico gasped jolting. ‘Nico y-you’re fading! What’s happening?’ Will asked clearly trying to keep his voice calm but it wasn’t working.

 

Nico didn’t understand. He’d been getting so much better since delivering the Athena Parthenos. But here he was practically translucent in his own bed. Had his nightmare drawn darkness to him? It wasn’t impossible and it frightened him.

 

‘I’m fine.’ He lied badly to Will. ‘Nico you disappearing again!’ the blue eyed boy snapped his voice cracking. ‘Just calm down Will I’ll be back to normal soon.’ He lied again. He didn’t know what was happening, he just didn’t like how worried Will looked.

 

‘Just hold on Nico.’ The boy sighed placing a hand over Nico’s chest. A blush crept over his cheeks unable to keep it a bay.

 

Will had begun to sing the hem in ancient Greek and Nico could swear he was glowing. It was hypnotic to watch. So beautiful and pure. Not something Nico deserved to see.

 

Before long Will stepped back admiring his work. ‘Better?’ he asked timidly. Nico looked down at is hands and wiggled his fingers. He was whole again. Or as whole as he could get. ‘Thank you.’ he sighed closing his eyes and tacking a deep breath. ‘But umm what are you doing here?’ Nico blushed again as he realised he was only wearing a loose black t-shirt and a pair of black boxers. Will looked stunning as always in his CHB shirt and pair of shorts.

 

‘I’m here to help you clean up for the inspection today. Remember?’ Will reminded him. ‘Oh crap I slept in!’ the son of hades groaned leaping out of bed. He wished he hadn’t because Wills gaze fell straight to Nico’s boxes. The blonde’s freckled cheeks turned red but the idiot didn’t look away. ‘Get out while I get dressed!’ Nico shrieked throwing his pillow at Will’s face.

 

Will blushed covering his eyes with his hands. ‘Sorry!’ he apologised trying to leave but since he wasn’t looking where he was going he walked face first into a wall. The Apollo child groaned stumbling back only to trip over a backpack on the ground and land in between the bed and the nightstand.

 

‘You moron.’ Nico burst out into a fit of laughter. Will had never herd Nico laugh like this, it was a beautiful sound. He couldn’t help it he joined in from his position sitting on the floor. Giggling in time with Nico so the dark cabin was filled with the sounds of their laughter.

 

‘You know, for a half-blood your instincts and reflexes aren’t very good. You’re like the clumsiest demigod I’ve ever met.’ Nico chuckled walking over to help Will up.

 

The blond blushed smoothing out hi ruffled hair. ‘Yeah I’ve always been like this. When I was a kid I tried out for loads of sports at school. I was never very good’ he admitted shyly. Nico smiled at the thought of an awkward younger Will in his gym uniform failing the simplest of tasks.

 

‘Right so I’ll just step out while you get dressed.’ Will slipped outside.

 

Nico smiled at the door. Will was crazy. But, he looked down at his scared wrists, maybe it was the kind of crazy he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to review this very short short first chapter :)


End file.
